romance bajo la lluvia
by fandita-lp
Summary: una mezcla de one-shots que no tienen nada que ver entre si y de distintas parejas para no gastar espacio en hacer muchos fics XD
1. Chapter 1

Le agradesco a wolf-fer por primero hacer fanfics tan geniales de verdad eres mi inspiracion y segundo por tu consejo en mi otro fic si lo e intentado pero se me hace un poco difcil en platicas de tres por que hasta yo me confundo en quien dice que y no puedo TT pero en este one-shot como solo hablan dos lo voy a intentar n_n bueno es un shun alice

A a proposito en mis otros fics se me a olvidado poner que bakugan ni sus personajes me pertenecen es todo

-ya se me hace tarde mi abuelo se preocupara si llego tarde ay todo por runo que me dijo que atendiera a los clientes mientras iba a platicar con dan a ver cuando vuelvo a ser buena amiga- se quejaba cierta pelirroja mientras corria por una calle decierta gracias a las grandes nubes que se habian formado, el aire frio calaba hasta los huesos y alice no podia evitar temblar mientras se escondia en su abrigo y comenzaba a caminar mas rapido entre las calles- debo llegar pronto- doblo la esquina y alcanzo a distinguir a alguien conocido para ella apoyado contra la pared mirando tranquilamente las nubes cruzado de brazos -shun?-dijo ella en un susurro que el oyo y se volteo en direccion a ella

-Alice?-le sorprendia bastante verla a ella ahi en esa calle tan vacia y tan tarde- que haces aqui?-

-se me hizo tarde atendiendo clientes por runo ella fue a hablar con dan-ante esto ultimo ella sonrio ligeramente-me pregunto que le habra dicho?-

-nunca se que esperar de dan pero espero que al fin se aya armado de valor- todos sabian que sentia dan por runo, todos menos runo- ese dan es un tonto-

-y tu?-

-yo soy un tonto?-dijo divertido shun

-no, no me referia a eso-dijo igual de divertida que shun- tu que haces aqui?-

-espero a que llueva-dijo serenamente el moreno- prefiero ver llover a estar en casa soportando a mi abuelo-

-pero...-habia una duda en la cara de la chica

-que?-

-yo no creo que llueva-

-acaso no ves las nubes claro que llovera-

-no no lo creo-

-quieres apostar?-

-claro-dijo decidida la chica-señor presumido es una apuesta-

-muy bien-dijo dejando de crusarse de brazos y acercandose a ella-si yo gano que me darias?-

-lo que tu me pidas-dijo la chica un poco nerviosa por la cercania del moreno-y tu?

-lo que tu quieras-dijo tranquilamente el chico-no hay nada que no pueda hacer

-debe haber algo que el fabuloso shun no pueda hacer-dijo hacercandose mas hacia su cara-señor perfecto

-no nada-dijo altanero shun-no hay imposibles para mi

-que tal-dijo retadora la chica-salir con una chica?

-piensas que soy timdo-dijo en tono burlon el moreno-claro que no

-apuesto a que si-

-no no lo soy-

-claro que si-

-que no-

-si-

-quieres ver que no?-

-que?...-el moreno la tomo de la barbilla y la beso suavemente apenas un roce

-je perdiste-dijo en un susurro el moreno mientras sentia la respiracion agitada de alice la miro por un momento apreciando sus ojos entrecerados y un leve color carmin en sus mejillas, bajo la mirada y se encontro con sus labios entreabiertos dejando salir su respiracion pausada se fue acercando mas a ellos y le dio otro beso suave pero esta vez no lo detuvo sino que lo alargo y lo intensifico mientras bajaba sus manos hasta su cintura y la atraia mas a ella ,el frio habia abandonado el cuerpo de la chica solo sentia un creciente calor en su cuerpo

Alice se separo de shun al sentir una gota caer en su mejilla, ambos miraron hacia arriba y vieron las gotas caer, al principio debilmente para despues caer en toda la calle empapando a los chicos que se refugiaron bajo un arbol cercano

-je creo que gane la apuesta-dijo altanero shun-ya son dos segidas

-y que quieres como recompensa?-

-ya me lo diste-

-que?-

-Lo unico que queria-dijo shun acercandose a ella-era estar contigo alice

Shun le dio un suave beso en los labios tomandola de la barbilla y con su otra mano tomandola de la cintura y acercandola a su cuerpo mientras alice ponia timidamente sus manos alradedor de su cuello

-aunque-dijo shun rompiendo el contacto-si ay algo que no habia podido hacer-

Alice lo miro confundida

-nunca habia podido decirte lo mucho que me gustas alice-dijo shun mirandola a los ojos

-tu tambien me gustas mucho-dijo la chica regalandole una sonrisa

-quieres ser mi novia?-

-mmmm dejame pensarlo-alice se rio dulcemente y shun le sonrio-claro que si

Shun la beso nuevamente y la llevo hasta su casa cuando paro la lluvia que habia sido la unica testigo de su declaracion, de su romance bajo la lluvia

Eso es todo ven que me puedo poner seria cuando quiero dejen opiniones quejas para hacerlo mejor a la proxima bye


	2. solo quiero una galleta

Este es otro one-shot de dan y runo que de pronto se me vino a la mente y espero que les guste voy a seguir poniendo one-shot así que dejen reviews para que vaya mejorando o con ideas para los siguientes o solo con opiniones, amenazas lo que quieran

_Bakugan no me pertenece ni sus personajes solo la trama de este fic _

**Solo quiero una galleta**

El restaurante de runo estaba cerrando y solo estaban dan y runo porque este quiso comer sin pagar y a runo no le gusto la idea así que lo puso a trabajar para pagarle

Runo: apúrate dan que ya se esta haciendo tarde y tu aun no acabas con esas mesas

Dan: no es justo runo ¿Por qué debo trabajar?

Runo: por querer comerte la comida de a gratis

Dan: no de a gratis solo con el descuento de amigos del 100%

Runo: no te pases de listo que a la próxima te pego y luego te pongo a trabajar

Dan: TT TT

Runo: apúrate dan

Dan: ya voy runo

La mama de la misma bajo con un plato de galletas a donde estaban los chicos

Señora: gracias por ayudarme a la limpieza chicos

Runo: no hay problema mama, verdad dan (con el puño amenazante)

Dan: no, no hay problema

Señora: bueno aquí les dejo unas galletas chicos no se queden hasta muy tarde

La señora se retiro y dan no dejaba de ver las galletas tentándolo a que se las comiera

Runo: no dan, no vas a comer hasta que acabes

Dan: solo una

Dirigiéndose a la bandeja runo se pone enfrente de esta impidiéndole el paso

Runo: no probaras ninguna hasta que termines de limpiar

Dan: por favor runo no seas cruel, muero de hambre, solo una

Runo: no dan

Dan trata de tomar una galleta pero runo sigue impidiéndole el paso poniéndose enfrente de la mesa dan trata de empujar a runo para conseguir su objetivo pero esta sigue contra la mesa cada vez mas apretada entre dan y la mesa dan sigue intentando sosteniendo a runo por la cintura para quitarla esta la sujeta de los brazos para detenerlo

Runo: dan me estas apretando

Dan: solo una

Dan ahora pone su cara a la altura de la de runo y trata de alcanzar el plato pero en un descuido runo pierde el equilibrio y se agarra mas a dan atrayéndolo mas así si misma este por el jalón tan brusco se hace mas para adelante y así los dos de pronto abrieron sus ojos dándose cuenta de que se estaban besando dan se separo de inmediato totalmente rojo al igual que runo

Dan: runo yo…

Runo: lo siento es que yo…

Dan se quedo mirando a runo y esta se ponía cada vez mas roja no acostumbrada a que el moreno la mirara de esa forma, entonces dan se fue acercando a su boca y la atrajo mas hacia el jalándola de la cintura, runo que aun sostenía sus brazos fue cerrando sus ojos esperando el contacto de dan, su primer contacto fue suave, dan la besaba como si fuera a romperse aunque la chica le demostró muchas veces que era un poco mas fuerte que eso

Runo subió sus manos y las paso detrás de la cabeza de dan mientras este profundizaba mas el beso, le encantaban sus labios, sentir su agitación, su corazón latiendo al mismo tiempo que el suyo, sus manos jugando con su cabello se detuvo y se separo un poco de ella para ver su cara, era hermosa mas hermosa que antes sonrojada y sus labios entreabiertos dejando ver su agitación entre suspiros entonces ella pronuncio su nombre y el volvió a besarla los dos no notaron la puerta de el restaurante abriéndose y a Shun y Alice entrando tranquilamente por ella, los dos se quedaron de piedra al ver a dan y runo besándose

Alice: ¿Qué…?

Shun le indico que no hablara

Shun: (susurrando) es mejor que les dejemos solos

Alice: pero…

Shun: vámonos

Shun la jalo afuera del restaurante y Alice miro atrás para ver a dan ya separado de runo comiendo una galleta y runo echa una furia y apunto de pegarle

Alice: estos dos nunca cambiaran, shun me devuelves mi brazo por favor

Shun: ¿aaa? Si por supuesto

No pude evitar poner AliceXShun es mi pareja favorita lo siento si desentono un poco bueno dejen reviews con opiniones, consejos, amenazas o lo que quieran y por favor denme ideas para el próximo one-shot gracias por leer XD


	3. En el tren

_Bakugan no me perteneces, ni sus personajes, solo la trama de este fic. _

En el tren.

Expiro, viendo su aliento helado quedarse durante un momento en el cristal, empañándolo durante un instante, antes de desaparecer súbitamente, volviendo a mostrarle la imagen de la ciudad, moviéndose a gran velocidad. A pesar de que era él quien de hecho estaba moviéndose. Recorriendo todo lo que pudiese, todo lo que pudiese alcanzar. No importaba, solo quería seguir moviéndose, no importaba que tan lejos llegara, ni adonde fuera. Solo quería irse, para eso se había subido a ese tren. Quería alejarse de su abuelo.

Siempre discutían, eso no había sido muy importante, después de todo, eran un viejo terco y un adolescente terco. Era normal que discutieran. Pero no esta vez. Su abuelo la había metido a ella. A su madre.

Ese día, su madre se había puesto peor, y él había estado con sus amigos cuando le avisaron. Cuando llego, su abuelo había estado molesto, y le había reclamado. "¿¡Como puedes estar con tus amigos cuando tu madre esta así?!, ¡Te importan mas tus amigos que tu propia madre!". Eso lo había herido, luego de que su abuelo viese todo lo que había sufrido por la condición de su madre. Incluso había dejado de ver a sus amigos por ello.

Y él había tragado su odio y había agachado la cabeza, para después levantarla con tanto rencor como podía sentir. Y sin decir nada se había ido corriendo, tratando de que las lagrimas no se escaparan de sus ojos.

No recordaba demasiado, tenia la leve impresión de que había sido demasiado fácil salir de su casa, aun con sus gigantescas bardas, y después de eso solo se había dedicado a correr. Corrió y corrió recorriendo los tejados de la cuidad y sin detenerse ni un momento a ver nada.

Y casi sin darse cuenta, había llegado a una estación de trenes, y sin detenerse ni un momento, había comprado un boleto para el siguiente tren, y se había subido sin saber a donde se dirigía.

No se arrepentía, aun no. Sabia muy bien que iba a arrepentirse, porque no tenia dinero para volver y no sabia a donde iba, pero todavía no. Aun estaba molesto, y aun quería alejarse de su abuelo.

Sintió que alguien se sentaba a su lado, cosa que le pareció muy extraña ya que había pocas personas y por consiguiente muchos asientos extras, pero no le dio mayor importancia y continuo viendo por la ventana, hasta que una voz conocida lo llamo.

— ¿Shun? — le pregunto una voz que él conocía muy bien, porque tenia la peculiaridad de hacerlo sentir mejor.

Se volteo y no se sorprendió de ver una cabellera naranja a su lado. Era Alice. Su compañera de pelea que en ese momento lo miraba con una palpable preocupación.

— ¿Estas bien? —le pregunto la pelinaranja, y él no se vio posibilitado a responderle que si. Entonces se quedo callado pero no aparto la mirada, tratando de decirle con su mirada lo que en ese momento no podía decirle con palabras.

— ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? —pregunto Alice, comprendiendo que su amigo no estaba bien.

—Solo fue un problema con mi abuelo —respondió Shun con una tranquilidad que no sentía, pero que quería aparentar. Pero Alice lo miro a los ojos y pudo ver en ellos todos los sentimientos que Shun no quería decirle.

Shun volvió a mirar a la ventana, dando por terminada la conversación, pero se sorprendió visiblemente cuando sintió la mano de Alice tomar la suya propia. Podía sentir el calor de la chica, cosa que pocas veces había podido sentir. Y no quiere pensar porque, pero todo su odio y todo su rencor se reduce a nada cuando ella le toma de la mano.

Sabe que es infantil y cursi, pero no puede negar que todo eso se evaporo de su mente en ese mismo instante. Y decide que no va a pensarlo más y entrelaza su mano con la de ella. Solo concentrándose en sentir el calor de Alice, mientras esta se pegaba un poco mas a su cuerpo, recargando su cabeza en su hombro.

Y Alice admite que nunca se ha sentido mejor que en ese momento. Mientras siente al moreno moverse para que ella estuviera más cómoda y más cerca de él. Mientras siente la mano de Shun entrelazándose con al suya, y siente toda la tensión de él evaporarse.

El ambiente se siente más cálido, y mucho más acogedor, como si la nieve no cayera a su alrededor, detrás de los cristales.

—Gracias —susurro el moreno quedamente.

Ella solo sonrió y respiro profundo, inundándose de su fragancia. Tenía un cierto olor a bosque, muy parecido a él. Silencioso y profundo, pero una vez que lo conoces, sabes que es maravilloso todo lo que hay dentro de él.

Ambos cierran los ojos sin decir nada más. Ella tratando de reconfortarlo, y él tratando de reconfortarse, mientras la calidez los inunda a ambos.

—Alice —la llamo Shun en un susurro — ¿Por qué estás en este tren?

—Tal vez te parezca extraño, pero hoy me sentía triste porque hace 10 años que mis padres murieron. Comencé a caminar y termine en la estación, y cuando llego este tren, escuche tu voz, y al entrar te vi aquí —.

Un quedo silencio se instaló entre los dos.

—Lo lamento —le respondió Shun mientras veía a Alice cerrar los ojos —No sabía lo de tus padres.

—Está bien —le respondió Alice, abriendo los ojos y regalándole una sonrisa —ahora ya no me siento triste.

— ¿Por qué? —.

—Porque sé que mis padres están cuidándome desde donde estén, y hace tiempo les pedí que me dieran la fuerza suficiente para estar con las personas que quiero cuando me necesiten —luego de decir esto, Alice volteo a ver a Shun y después vio la mano de él que seguía sujetando la suya —,siento que ellos me guiaron, para poder estar contigo.

El moreno la vio con sorpresa, momento que ella aprovecho para acercarse a él y juntar suavemente sus labios con los de él.

—Alice —dijo en un suspiro el moreno al momento de separar sus labios.

Shun comenzó a acariciar la mejilla de Alice, mientras se acercaba para besarla.

—Por favor, quédate conmigo —susurro en los labios de la chica —, porque te necesito todo el tiempo, para poder ver con claridad. Quiero poder estar contigo cuando me necesites. Quiero ser tu apoyo, tanto como tú eres el mío. Eres mi razón para seguir adelante.

Alice le regalo una sonrisa cargada de felicidad y acabo con el espacio que los separaba, comenzando un beso lleno de dulzura.

Ninguno de los dos sabia a donde se dirigía ese tren, pero mientras estuvieran juntos, nada de eso les importaba.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Bueno, me gusto como quedo :D El siguiente One-shot me gustaría dedicarlo a la amistad, pero elijan ustedes.

Se aceptan comentarios, quejas, preguntas, peticiones, etc.


End file.
